The Daichan Mystery
by Kemata
Summary: **DISCONTINUED** Daikari and Takari! Sorry people, it ends in Takari Daikari ends in chapter 2 for a unhappy reason Davis and Kari think they are together forever, how they are wrong! Something happens to Davis and TK comforts her... Daikari/Takari
1. Default Chapter

~First Daikari/Takari ^_~ R & R.. PLEASE NO FLAMES! Rated for mild language, adult-like stuff, murder, and rape Enjoy! ~  
  
  
"Aishiteru" Davis said, wrapping his arm around Kari.  
  
"You too," Kari said, getting closer to him, "Davy, can I have a kiss?"  
  
"Anything for you Kari!" Davis turned to her and held the back of her head and gently kiss her on the lips.  
  
"Aishiteru, Hikari-chan!"  
  
"Same for you Dai-chan" They gave each other a big hug, then Kari sat up and picked up the phone as it rang, "RING RING! RING RING!"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey sis!"  
  
"Hi Tai!"   
  
"I'm coming home. Davis needs to go home anyway. It's getting late!" Kari looked up to find the clock and saw, "12 O CLOCK?!"  
  
"Yup Kari, too much fun?"  
  
"We were watching TV, that's all onii-san"  
  
"See ya, tell Davis hi/bye"  
  
Kari hung up, then turned to Davis and sighed, "It's getting late, you should go home."  
  
"No"  
  
"What do you been by no?"  
  
"Hikari-chan, I'm staying, that's final"  
  
"But . . . " Kari said hesitantly  
  
"I'll hide well! The closet works"  
  
"OK, keep hidden thou!"  
  
"Sure Kari!" Davis said smiling sweetly   
  
"DING"  
  
"Davis, go hide!"  
  
"I'm going"  
  
"Kari!! ANSWER THE DOOR! IT'S TAI!"  
  
"WELL DDUURR THAT IT'S YOU!"  
  
"OK, NOW PLEASE LET ME IN THE HOUSE!"  
  
Kari opens the door, letting Tai in, he looked around, seeing everything was normal, "I'm going to bed, you should too, Kari."  
  
"OK TaiTai"  
  
"Goodnight Kari!"  
  
"Good Night Tai"  
  
They both walked down the hall and went to their different rooms, seeing their parents were out of town.  
  
"Kari, you go in mom & dad's room to sleep"  
  
"OK" Kari said as she walked to her parents' room. She shut the door and said, "All clear"  
  
"Finally" said Davis  
  
"Let's sleep"  
  
"OK Kari" Davis popped into the bed & signaled Kari to come into the bed with him.  
  
"Fine . . . " Kari said as she sighed  
  
"Don't you wanna sleep with me?"  
  
"Yes I do, don't get me wrong, but I'm just.."  
  
"Thinking of ZK?"  
  
"It's TK and yes I am . . . "  
  
"I'LL GET THAT TJ!!!"   
  
"Calm down or Tai will hear!"  
  
"Kay"  
  
"I'll get in," Kari said as she slid under the silk covers with Davis she then thought, 'So . . . This is what it feels like to be with the one you love . . . Then she turned to Davis, "Davis?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Sweet dreams" Kari said as she smiled  
  
"You too, sweety, you to" Then Kari and Davis kissed, and turned to sleep.  
  
"You know . . . "  
"What Dai-chan?"  
  
"Don't you think it's time to start a relationship?"  
  
"A little . . . "  
  
"TK is STILL in your mind!?"  
  
"Sorry Davis . . . he's just known me longer, and I miss him . . . " TK now lives in Tokyo, Japan with Matt, they've lived there for a few years, ever since Davis & Kari got together.  
  
"I feel like getting with you . . . ruined our friendship as well . . . "  
  
"Kari-chan, I hope I didn't cause a problem, I mean between your friendship . . . "   
  
"It's ok Dai-chan . . . " Kari began to cry softly. Davis put his arm around her waist, to comfort her.  
  
"I just wish that we could have cleared that up between the both of us, but then he moved, making it almost impossible to call the expensive long-distance number, seeing our family is running a little low on money . . . " Kari's brown eyes stared into Davis's eyes, making them in a trance of their courage, friendship, & light.   
  
***  
  
Then the amazing happened to Kari, yet more exciting, her first time to really know someone. She was just trying to sleep with Davis, wanting to be with HIM, be alone, nothing more and nothing less. Now, she's learning everything of true love.  
  
"Davis . . . "  
  
"Yes Kari?" he moaned, playing with her toes  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked  
  
"Something you'll enjoy . . . " he mumbled, followed by a giggle  
  
Kari looked at him with that 'what-are-you-thinking' look, she wondered what he planned, she thought a little late, Davis had already managed to take off Kari's bottom part of her PJ's.  
  
"DAVIS?!"  
  
Davis began to figure out that she was shy, so he tries to coax her into it.  
  
"Come on Kari, it's just ONCE! It won't hurt," Davis said, then began to giggle like a schoolgirl.  
  
"Are you talking . . . like . . . sex?!"  
  
"I don't know really . . . seeing I'm kinda on the idiot chart, I just wanna have fun and fool around," Davis snickered then he again managed something, this time he managed to get right next to Kari and reached her panties, discovering, she doesn't wear any to bed (Is that common ^^; hehe (Only this twisted mind could think of that!)), then reached down and pinched her butt a little, not to shock her too much.  
  
"D...AVIS?!"  
  
"What Kari?" he said as he unzipped her top, obviously without her noticing.  
  
"Isn't it a little early for this?"  
  
"I know it is . . . but, I love you, nothing will change, nothing can happen to us, to leave us apart!" Davis said.  
  
"Dai-chan, don't get me wrong, I want you, BAD, might I add, but it's late, I wanna sleep, and . . . I'm not quite ready yet.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile in Tokyo TK & Matt are having a conversation . . .   
  
"Matt, don't you miss Tai?"  
  
"Of course stupid!" Matt said with a surprised look, then hitting him on the side of the head.  
  
"I miss Kari, but she and Davis are together, I don't want her to be unhappy . . . "  
  
"Looks like someone still has feelings for her!"  
  
"Obviously!" TK seemed like he wanted to bite Matt's head off.  
  
"Kids!" called Mr. Ishida. Their Mom & Dad got married again and are happier than ever, "We're moving back, my job flopped, and it's moving back," Mr. Ishida sighed, "I really liked it here too . . . "  
  
"YAY!" shouted Matt & TK as they listened.  
  
"Finally, I'll see Tai again!"  
  
"I'll see . . . well . . . no one . . . "  
  
"Poor Teeks"  
  
"What's wrong with my son?" questioned Ms. Ishida.  
  
"His girlfriend dumped him for another guy, it broke his heart," Matt explained.  
  
"So that's why he's been so unhappy . . . " Ms. Ishida said, "We'll fix that!"  
"Uh . . . dad . . . don't . . . "  
  
"Teeks is right, it could get worse . . . "  
  
"Come on kids.."  
  
"NO," TK screamed as he ran outside, slamming the door behind him.   
  
"Was it something I said?" Mr. Ishida said.  
  
"Dad . . . it was . . . " Matt said with a big sigh and walked outside.  
  
Matt looked around, they lived in a two-story house with a woods for a backyard. He looked everywhere, frost touching his nose, "Not now TK . . . " he thought has he tripped over something and then he looked at it and screamed.  
  
"TK!!!!!" Matt said as his heat began to pound in his chest, and then he bent down, "are you okay?"  
  
TK was covered in bright red blood, and it was on his arms and legs.   
  
"TK . . . are you okay?!" Matt yelled again hoping for an answer from his little brother.  
  
"M... a... t... t...?" TK said softly, like he was going to die right there in front of Yamato, weak.  
  
"TK, what happened?"  
  
"Ummm . . . " TK said, hoping Matt wouldn't suspect him of lying.  
  
"Well . . . ?"  
  
"Oh, I was sharpening my knife and it slipped and cut my arms and," he paused for a moment, and hesitated, "I don't remember anything . . . until . . . umm . . . I don't remember what happened until you woke me up . . . " TK then began to sit up, then thought of his crush, the one who broke his heart, Kari, what what she'd say if she knew what he'd been doing to himself.  
  
"Kari . . . " he thought, "I love you, but if you love Davis, even if he is a bone head . . . I respect your decision." He slumped over and clear, large tears began to drip down his pale cheeks, "I love you Kari!!!!" he screamed as the voice echoed through the woods, bouncing back and forth, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"TK?" Matt said as he saw the affection he showed for Kari, at this time, seemed like more than what he wanted for his Tai-chan.   
  
"Yes Matt?" TK said as the tears fell to the soft, frosty ground, trying to stop his crying.  
  
"Are you going to be ok? I know you miss Kari, just like I miss Tai."  
  
"I'll be okay," TK sniffed as he pulled a tissue out of his back pocket and blew on it, "I miss Kari . . . "  
  
"It's okay to miss her, she's the one you love, even though she doesn't return that love." Matt walked over to TK and gave him a hug, "She'll come back for you soon."  
  
"Yeah . . . she will . . ." TK thought as he returned his brother's hug.  
  
  
  
~So? How was it? Couples that are so far planned to be in this story are Daikari, Takari, and Taito! Read and review! The more reviews the faster the chapters come out! *Sora*~ 


	2. The Two World Crash

~Chapter 2 . . . Something that happens to Davis changes  
everything . . . between everyone . . .~  
  
Midnight, everything quiet in the Kamiya household, nothing was  
making noise, except Davis' loud snoring. Kari shuffles around  
her bed and hears him.  
  
"Davis . . . " she said as she sat up, rubbing her brown chocolate  
eyes, "Stop snoring you doofus . . . you'll wake everyone up . . .  
"  
  
Davis doesn't wake up, but snores louder. Kari bends down and  
gives Davis a kiss, making him shoot right up.  
  
"Yes Kari?"  
  
"Please stop snoring . . . you're going to wake everyone up . . .   
then you'd be caught . . . I'd be grounded, might I add for the  
first time . . . and you wouldn't be trusted to come here  
anymore."  
  
Davis gasped and puts his hands over his mouth, then took them  
off, smiling.  
  
"Awww . . . that's so cute" Kari said as she smiled. She then  
thought of the one person's heart she broke and sighed  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"TK . . . I don't want to tell you this . . . "  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well . . . "  
  
"Kari, you can tell me anything" TK got closer to her.  
  
"I... I... I love someone else . . . "  
  
TK backed up and fell to the floor crying in pain, Kari never  
refused him.  
  
"Kari . . . " he sniffled, "who . . . do you love . . . "  
  
"Well . . . "  
  
"You can tell me K-Kari . . . "  
  
"Davis . . . "  
  
TK looked up at her, his blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight,  
"Are you serious . . . why HIM?!"  
  
"DON'T YOU WANT ME TO BE HAPPY?!" Kari screamed, "I HATE  
YOU TAKERU TAKAISHI!!!" she then pushed him away and ran  
off crying.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"I wish I had said something more serene . . . " Kari thought.  
  
"Let me guess . . . it's stupid TL again . . . "  
  
"Stop calling him that . . . I broke his heart . . . why did I do  
that . . . "  
  
"Kari . . . you had to tell him . . . "  
  
"But . . . "  
  
"Daijoubu Hikari-chan" he told her as he cuddled next to her. He  
looked out the window out to the calm, serene sky and looked  
down to the ground.  
  
"KARI!" he said, "GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!!! SOMEONE WITH A  
GUN IS COMIN' UP HERE!"  
  
"My god . . . not now . . . " Kari said.  
  
  
***  
  
Outside, the two mysterious people talk.  
  
"Dude . . . is that it?"  
  
"Yes it is . . . apartment 18B"  
  
"Raid now?"  
  
"Sure . . . go ahead . . . "  
  
The first one ran up the stairs and looked for apartment 18B.   
  
"There it is . . . " He busted the door down.  
  
***  
  
Back into Kari's room, that first bang on the door alarmed all  
three people in the house.  
  
"D... D.. Davis?"  
  
Davis trembled in fear as he thought, "What if they kill me, or  
worse . . . what if they kill KARI!" Davis then jumped out of the  
bed.  
  
"Kari . . . hide"  
  
"Why Davis?"  
  
"I sense it . . . "   
  
Kari trembled, she knew something bad was going to happen.  
  
***  
  
In the other room, Tai woke upon hearing the door get knocked  
down.  
  
"Kari . . . " he thought. He'd risk anything to keep his little sister  
safe from harm, even meaning if it was his own life.  
  
"I'm coming Kari!" he said as he jumped off the bed and ran out  
the door, waking Miko up. Then, as he went to save his sister,  
there was a moving shadow.  
  
"Is this the end?" he asked himself as he inched down the  
hallway, hoping to not to be spotted.  
  
***  
  
"Davis . . . "  
  
"Kari . . . "  
  
Kari then slowly rises off the bed and replies, "I know something  
is going to happen, and I want to tell you that I love you Daisuke  
Motomiya and nothing will ever change that."   
  
"I feel the same Kari, and I don't want to lose you." Davis said as  
he got closer to Kari.  
  
"Davis . . . promise me something . . . "   
  
"What is it Kari?"  
  
"Promise me . . . that if I die, you will be with someone,  
because I want you to be happy."  
  
"Kari . . . I want you to do the same for me."  
  
"Sure thing Davis"  
  
Davis nods his head.  
  
"We should be together now, as long as we have left together."  
  
Davis grabbed Kari and sat her on his lap, trying to calm her  
down.  
  
"I want you to be happy Kari, be with me and just with me for  
these last moments."  
  
He turned her around. Both of them facing each other's fearful,  
glimmering eyes. They then began a long passionate kiss, both  
of them closing their eyes slowly. Kari tilted her head over and  
wrapped her arms around Davis, and Davis then did the same.   
  
Davis moaned a little, so as not to make much noise and opened  
his mouth so he could get his tongue into Kari's. Davis nudged  
Kari's side and gave her the come-on-and-try-it look. Kari  
opened her mouth, giving a path for Davis' tongue.  
  
Davis looked around hoping that that person would leave the  
apartment, so they could be alone. He saw the shadow move  
down the corridor, drifting slowly.   
  
He slid his tongue into her mouth, and as Kari got the mood, she  
slowly slid her tongue into his mouth.  
  
***  
  
Yet, in Tokyo, the big move back to Odaiba started.  
  
"Dad, pass me the movie box" TK sighed, remembering the times  
that him and Kari spent together. TK grabbed the box and sat it  
beside him.   
  
"I hope Kari is fine . . . with Davis . . . " TK growled softly,  
whiled picturing him hand and hand with Kari, and he let out a  
big sigh.  
  
"I miss her so much . . . "   
  
"Awww . . . my little bro is depressed." Matt said as he began to  
walk over to him, "Are you ok TK? I mean . . . since the woods  
yesterday . . . "  
  
TK was wearing pants and sweatshirt, to cover the wounds from  
the day before.   
  
"Uhh . . . yeah . . . "  
  
Matt and TK walked outside for a walk, and talked about the  
night before.  
  
"What happened . . . ?"  
  
"Well . . . after thinking of Kari . . . I feel . . . so unwanted . . .   
like a bug . . . a pest . . . "  
  
"You're not TK! Don't say that about yourself."  
  
"I failed as a boyfriend, but worse . . . I failed as a friend to Kari  
. . . I knew I should have cleared things up . . . then we moved  
. . . "  
  
Matt just nods and replies "Mmmm.. Hum . . . "  
  
"I called her the morning we were moving . . . " he said,  
beginning to cry, sniffling after every other word, "Tai answered  
and said that she was out of town . . . then asked to leave her  
the message that I loved her, but I respected her decision of  
choosing Davis . . . but . . . " TK cried, the tears streaming like a  
raging river, "but . . . the phone line was disconnected by the  
company . . . I never talked to her . . . " he sniffled, "again . . ."  
  
"TK . . . I never knew . . . "  
  
TK sighed sadly, crying still.  
  
  
"I loved her..."  
  
"TK... we're moving back, it's a good surprise for her!" Matt said  
as he gave his lil bro a hug.  
  
"Also... something I want to ask you Teeks..."  
  
"Yes Matt?"  
  
"Those cuts... was it you or accident, promise, I won't tell dad or  
mom either way."  
  
"Well... I... I... I... I cut myself... I was frustrated, I couldn't  
resist... the pain went away, I was empty of pain."  
  
"I've done that before... but it's addictive... I almost cut a vein...  
and I was taken to the hospital... you were at your friend's house  
at the time."  
  
"Oh my..." TK said as he listened closer.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
They both eventually walked back to their house and saw that  
everything was ready to go.  
  
"Everything's ready boys!" Mrs. Ishida said as she waved,  
motioning them to the car, "I know it's 9 o' clock at night, but I  
want to get there first thing, and drop by the Kamiya's."  
  
"Oh... them..." TK mumbled as his mom looked at him.  
  
"Why the long face?"  
  
"Mom... he doesn't want to talk about it." Matt said as he walked  
to the truck.  
  
"Me and Teeks will take my truck and mom and dad... you can  
take the other one."   
  
"I agree son."  
  
TK and Matt get into the red ford truck with wide seats and huge  
stereo.  
  
"Matt! Where did you get the money to buy this baby?"  
  
"Dad... he's been saving for years to get me one." Matt smiled  
and cranked his stereo, "Here we go!" He slammed on the gas  
and went off at 50 MPH.   
  
***   
  
"It comes near the end for us Kari" Davis said as slid next to  
Kari.   
  
"I never want this to end..." Kari laid on Davis chest and sighed.  
  
"I wish the same..."  
  
Just as he said that, the guy busted their door down. Kari  
screamed.  
  
"I'll protect you Kari!"  
  
"Get out of the way asshole," yelled the first mysterious person.  
  
"NO!" Davis yelled.  
  
"That's Davis..." Tai said as he walked down the hall.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM KARI!"  
  
"Davis... please... stop... you'll get yourself killed..."  
  
"I'd do anything for you Kari, I'd die for you, nothing...  
absolutely NOTHING can change that..."  
  
"MOVE! GIVE ME THE GIRL!"  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
The person just chuckled, "You think I'm going to spare both of  
you... GIVE ME THE GIRL!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
The mysterious person glares at them, "GIVE ME THE GIRL OR  
ELSE!"  
  
"Davis... let me talk to him..."  
  
"No Kari... I can't let anything happen to you..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
Kari stopped and looked into his mahogany eyes that glimmered  
and cried.  
  
"Kari..."  
  
"I don't want to lose you..."  
  
Davis looked at her, with her tears falling to the floor, "I love  
you... AND I WILL PROTECT YOU TILL THE VERY END!"  
  
"GIVE IT UP YOU TWO!" The man drew his gun and locked it,  
"ANY LAST WORDS MISS KAMIYA?!"  
  
Kari just pushed Davis out of the way, "Kill me... not him..."   
  
"WELL ENOUGH"  
  
Tai heard that and ran into the room, but it was too late, there  
had been a gunshot, a scream, and there laid a body, moving but  
badly bleeding.  
  
"KARI!"  
  
"Tai..." Kari was crying more than before.  
  
"Are you ok!?"  
  
"Yes but..." she cried more... "look..."  
  
There laid Davis on her lap, covered in red blood, red as a rose.  
  
"Davis... WHY!" Kari screamed, "I never... got to give you my  
true love..." she glared at the man, "I'LL GET REVENGE ON YOU!"  
  
The man just threw down a smoke bomb, when it cleared, he  
was gone.  
  
"Kari..."  
  
"What is it Davis?"  
  
"I want you to remember... before I leave... tell my mom I was  
here at your house and not Ken's..."  
  
"I'll tell them Davis," Tai said  
  
"Thank... You... T-Tai..." Davis said as he leaned more on Kari,  
"One last thing," he tried to set up to give her a last kiss, Kari  
bent down and held his neck, gave him a hug and kissed him  
passionately.   
  
"I love you Davis."  
  
"I love you too Kari... and... one... more thing..." Davis said as  
he laid there with his eyes closing.  
  
"Yes?" Kari said as she tried to dry up her tears.  
  
"I want you to... be there... for..." he laid there, covered in  
bright red blood, cold, and still, with tears still dripping from his  
eyes.  
  
"Davis...?"  
  
Tai just sighed, he knew what happened.  
  
"DAVIS!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she cried on Tai's leg. Tai bent  
down and hugged Kari.  
  
"He's in a better place now..."  
  
Kari thought, "You're dead won't be in vain my sweetheart, Dai-  
chan"  
  
***  
  
Radio Announcement:  
  
~There has been a murder at the Odaiba Apartments, Apartment  
18B.~  
  
"Oh... My... God..." screamed the both of them as they heard  
over the radio.  
  
~The murdered person, Daisuke Motomiya, is 15 years old.  
There were two other people with him, which were Taichi and  
Hikari Yagami, who were not hurt in anyway.~  
  
The both of them gasped and turned up the radio.  
  
~Cause of death- Mysterious person breaking their door down  
and shooting the young man. He died saving his girlfriend, Hikari  
Yagami.~  
  
"Davis..." TK thought, "he saved the one I love... thanks... where  
ever you are." He looked up at the bright moon-filled sky.  
  
"TK..."  
  
"Let's just hurry and get there. I'll call our parents on the cell  
phone." TK grabbed the cell phone on the dash board and pushed  
one, "Mom, Dad, we're going to take a shortcut, you go the  
normal way."  
  
"Ok"  
  
TK hung up the phone, "STEP ON IT MATT!"  
  
"Uhh..." Matt put "the petal to the metal" and went 70 MPH.  
  
"I want to get there in 30 minutes... Kari needs me..."  
  
"Tai needs me..." Matt thought and sighed  
  
***  
  
Around 30 minutes later, they began to see the bright lights of  
the city began to show over the little bit of Mount Fujiyama left.  
  
"Kari... I'm coming for you baby..."  
  
"Tai..." Matt thought again, "I love you"  
  
TK and Matt looked at each other, knowing that their hope was  
building and that they'd be in the arms of the one they love soon  
enough and they'd be able to be with their love, and comfort  
them.  
  
"Yeah..." they both said.  
  
  
~Wow... I almost cried at the death part... What will happen with  
the Ishida and Kamiya family? How's the Motomiya residence  
going to react with this? R&R! *~Sora~*~ 


	3. Will He Come Back?

~ Here's Chapter 3. If you haven't already, read chapter 2!  
Takari and Taito! ~  
  
"Tai . . . ?"  
  
"Yes Kari?"  
  
"What will I do without Davis . . . ?"  
  
"You'll be fine, but it might be a while though."  
  
Kari sighed in pain, as she cried into her pale white hands. She  
looked into the face of the one she loved, cold and still, not a  
movement within him. Kari turned around and looked out the  
still, cold, moonlit night.  
  
"I hope he is relived of his problems," Kari thought as she felt  
her tears drop unto her beloved's face, covered in blood, being  
relived of pain and sorrow.  
  
"I love you Davis . . . " she whispered. "I LOVE YOU DAVIS!" she  
screamed.  
  
"She's devastated . . . " Tai thought, "I thought she'd be  
depressed . . . but . . . she's destroyed."  
  
"Tai . . . I'm so lonely . . . I want to go with him . . . I need to  
go with him . . . " Kari said, then remembered what Davis told  
her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Davis . . . promise me something . . . "   
  
"What is it Kari?"  
  
"Promise me . . . that if I die, you will be with someone,  
because I want you to be happy."  
  
"Kari . . . I want you to do the same for me."  
  
"Sure thing Davis"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"I should keep his promise . . . and my promise . . . I will stay  
around, and find someone to love . . . " Kari thought.  
  
"Tai, scratch that idea, I'm going to call TK!"   
  
"Ok . . . " Tai replied in a worried way.  
  
Kari sat Davis' body to the cold, blood-covered floor and grabbed  
a pillow for his head, "Sweet dreams . . . Dai-chan" she  
whispered as she gave the body one last, soft, delicate kiss.  
  
Kari began to walk down the dark corridor, thinking of what had  
happened an hour or so ago. "Why did I let him get in front of  
me . . . ? He deserves to live . . . they were after me . . . but  
he . . . saved my life . . . "   
  
Kari pulls her camera off her neck and looks at it, "Davis and  
Kari Forever . . . I wish we were forever . . . "  
  
Tai stares at the body of Davis, he'd never seen a dead body  
before, except on TV, where he knew that it was fake.  
  
"Davis . . . you saved my sister's life . . . how can I ever repay  
you . . . "   
  
As these words were said, something cold, yet peaceful, touched  
his arms, "Tai . . . "  
  
"What? Who is it?"  
  
"It's Davis . . . " He was white, a ghost, but in a white robe,  
looking down on Tai, "Keep my spirit alive in your heart and in  
Kari's . . . "  
  
  
"Davis . . . what about Kari . . . ?"  
  
"I'll talk to her . . . " Davis flew around the wall and tapped her  
on the shoulder, giving her a very warm, fuzzy feeling inside her  
body.  
  
"Davis . . . is that you?"  
  
"Yes it is Kari-chan"  
  
Kari began to cry again as she went to sit on the couch.  
  
"What were you saying . . . as you passed on?"  
  
"That . . . you should go be with TK. I may not like it much, but  
I want you to be happy, nothing satisfies me more than for you  
to be as happy as you possibly can be."  
  
"Davis, don't you want to come and be with me?"  
  
"Yes I do, but unfortunately, I can't."  
  
"I understand . . . but . . . can I have one . . . final kiss?"  
  
Davis wrapped his arms around Kari, hoping she'd feel the love  
he's bringing to her.  
  
"You'll only feel the heat from me."  
  
Davis let his crisp, bitter lips touch the Child of Light's gentle,  
pain-reliving lips, they shared an exhilarating kiss between the  
two of them, held each other's hands, knowing that they love  
each other, and that this, just might be their last time together.  
  
"I'm going to say . . . what I was going to say . . . before . . . I  
passed away . . . "  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will, you marry me?"  
  
Kari began to lose balance, "Was he really going to ask me?" Kari  
thought as she began to have tears drip down her pale face, in  
shock.  
  
"Yes I will" Kari smiled  
  
Davis sensed she was acting, because she knew they'd never be  
together.  
  
"I wish we could be together, Kari"  
  
"Me too . . . " Kari sighed  
  
"I'll always watch over you and protect you, oh, could you take  
care of Veemon for me, the poor dude."  
  
"Ok Davis," she giggled, "Will we meet again?"  
  
"I'll hope so" Davis gave one of those "100 watt" smiles.  
  
Kari grabbed his hand, "Kari and Davis Forever!"   
  
"Yep, Forever!" Davis then started back toward's Tai, "Come, to  
say goodbye . . . "  
  
Kari nodded and followed Davis' pale, ghost body, crying. She  
didn't want him to leave her. He'd leave her all alone.  
  
"Davis . . . come back someday for me."  
  
"I will baby"  
  
Davis blew her a kiss as he began to fade.  
  
"I'll always be with you . . . "  
  
He was gone, only the cold, bloody body remained. Kari smiled  
because she had the memories they had together within her.   
  
"We'll be together" she thought as she looked at Davis' human  
body.  
  
"Well . . . I know she's more happy than she was before . . . "  
Tai thought as he got his D-Terminal and wrote  
  
-The 10th Digidestined has passed away, if you haven't heard  
already. It's Davis. He died . . . saving Kari's life. Come over  
A.S.A.P.! -   
  
Tai sent it off and closed his D-Terminal.  
  
"Kari . . . we're having a memorial, hopefully, everyone can  
come."  
  
"Except TK . . . "  
  
"And Matt" Tai thought as he looked at the bullet on the floor  
that had something on it, "Kari . . . look at the bullet . . . "  
  
The bullet had something small written on it  
  
-You think this is the only one . . . HA-  
  
"Oh my god . . . " Kari said as she read what it had on there,  
"THEY'RE GOING TO KILL SOMEONE ELSE!"  
  
Kari looked out the window once again, just staring, hoping to  
find her beloved Davis, "We are forever Davis," she thought. Just  
like she had done many times that night, she cried.  
  
"I love you Davis" she whispered as she let her breath hit the  
window. She wrote something.  
  
-Our love is forever *heart* Dai-chan-  
  
Kari sighed, she knew Davis was gone. She turned around, "Yeah  
. . . he's gone . . . " she thought as her faced began frown more.   
Kari then looked at the still body, lighted by the moon.  
  
While looking out the window, she discovered that a truck pulled  
up to the apartment building and two people got out, and then  
Kari screamed in joy.  
  
"IT'S TK!"  
  
Kari ran through the apartment and jumped over the busted  
door, "TK! TK! TK!"  
  
"Is that Kari?" TK asked himself as he looked up, "KARI!"  
  
TK dropped his bags and ran toward Kari, "HIKARI-CHAN!"  
  
TK took his love into his arms and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I heard . . . about Davis . . . I'm sorry to hear, but one  
question . . . what happened?"  
  
"I don't know . . . but . . . he saved my life . . . "  
  
TK just held her, "I love you"  
  
"I'm sorry for being so rude the last time we talked . . . "  
  
"It's okay Hikari, I love you" TK stared into her chocolate eyes  
which highly resembled Tai's.  
  
"I know you are lonely, I can understand . . . " TK said, "I felt the  
exact same way . . . when you . . . refused me. That's it the  
past though" TK smiled, "We're together, itsumo"  
  
"Yeah . . . " Kari sighed, "Maybe . . . " she thought as she looked  
into TK's crystal blue eyes, "How they sparkle in the moonlight"  
Kari thought. The thought of Davis dying replayed in her mind  
until she remembered that TK was there for her, just like Davis.  
  
"Aishiteru, Takeru" Kari said as she hugged him.   
  
TK smiled as he finally felt loved again, "Aishiteru, Hikari-chan"  
  
"Hikari-chan . . . " Kari said as she sighed. "I miss Davis . . . "  
Kari said as she cried on TK's shoulder.   
  
"I'm here for you, itsumo itsudemo" TK looked down at her, "I  
love you, always forever," he whispered.  
  
Kari looked up at him, her eyes twinkling as she cried, "Really?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? I've always admired you. Caring for others,  
helping them, why shouldn't I love you?"  
  
"TK . . . " Kari said as she looked up at him and put her arms  
around his neck as tears streamed down her cheeks, "That . . .   
was so sweet"  
  
"Let me give you a lift!" TK turned around and motioned Kari to  
get on his back, "Hang on tight Kari!"   
  
Kari looked at him and smiled as she got on his back. Then she  
put her arms around his neck so as not to fall off.  
  
TK began to run up stairs and down the halls of the apartment  
building, giving Kari a piggyback ride.  
  
"WEE" Kari screamed as she remembered the piggyback ride she  
got from TK.  
  
~Flashback~   
  
"Happy 9th birthday Kari!" the other seven Digidestined yelled as  
they clapped and whistled.  
  
"Kari, come here" TK said as he put his hat back on his head,  
"Want a piggyback ride?" TK smiled.  
  
"YAY!" Kari hopped on TK's back.  
  
TK ran around the place with Kari on his back, and both were  
happily smiling and laughing.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Yeah . . . those were the times . . . " Kari thought as she  
arrived at their door.  
  
"Time to get off" TK said as Kari shook out of her thoughts. Kari  
hopped off of his back and guided him inside.  
  
***  
  
"TAI!" Matt screamed from his truck as he began to run up the  
stairs. Faster and faster. As he got to the Kamiya's apartment, he  
gasped for air.  
  
"Tai!" Matt said as he ran through the door.  
  
"Matt?" Tai thought, "MATT!" he shouted as he saw Matt come  
through the bedroom door.  
  
"I missed you Tai-chan" Matt said as he kissed Tai's forehead.  
  
"I missed you to Yama" Tai said as he kissed Matt back.  
  
"I love you" they both said to each other as they sat on the floor  
next to Davis' body.  
  
"Is that him?"  
  
"Yes . . . It's depressing . . . to see him here . . . like this" Tai  
said as he set his digivice next to Davis.  
  
"He's so . . . cold looking . . . " Matt added as he looked into  
Tai's cocoa eyes, which seemed full of pain. He admired the eyes,  
like two pure white pearls. "Ahh . . . "  
  
"Matt? Snap out of it!"   
  
"What? Uhh . . . heh"  
  
TK and Kari run in, wondering what Tai and Matt are cooking  
(wink wink ^_~)  
  
"Hey Tai" TK said as he walked toward the body, "So . . . that's  
him . . . ?"  
  
"Yeah" Kari replied as she felt a few tears steam down her eyes,  
knowing that he was gone, forever.  
  
"Thing is . . . " Matt said as rubbed his chin, "why would the  
person come and want to kill Kari?"  
  
"I'd like to know that too . . . " Tai sighed, "Yet, if it wasn't for  
him staying the night, even if it was unauthorized, Kari would be  
dead."  
  
Tai's cheeks became full of small tears that streamed down his  
face. He's felt like this many times.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
(Tai's POV)   
  
"I just have to save her! It's my fault she's sick . . . If she didn't  
have to come to the DigiWorld . . . " I say.  
  
  
"Tai, you know she had to, it's not like she had the choice!"  
  
"I WANT TO DO WHAT'S BEST FOR HER OK?!" Tai grabbed Izzy  
by his shirt, gripping tightly.  
  
(End Tai's POV)  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Tai stared into Matt's sapphire eyes which met his chocolate  
ones. Matt and Tai drew closer together, falling into each other's  
trances.  
  
No sooner that they fell into each other's eyes, they were  
passionately kissing on the wall. Tai was held against the wall  
while Matt was blocking him from escaping.  
  
They were in their own world, meanwhile, Kari and TK were  
kissing and hugging each other, waiting for the other  
Digidestined.  
  
"TK, I thought that you wouldn't come to the memorial"  
  
"I never got the message" then something in his and Matt's  
pockets began to beep. Then they opened their D-Terminals that  
showed an e-mail button, and they both clicked it reveling a  
message.  
  
-The 10th Digidestined has passed away, if you haven't heard  
already. It's Davis. He died . . . saving Kari's life. Come over  
A.S.A.P.! -   
  
"I guess I got it . . . now" They both said at the same time.  
  
"Hehe" Kari giggled as she hung her arms on TK.  
  
"Are you going to be ok Kari?" TK asked as he put his arm  
around her waist. Then he moved the other down her waist,  
ending at her leg.  
  
Kari looked into TK's eyes, just like she would do to Davis. As  
she looked into his eyes she was hoping and waiting for the day  
that Davis might finally return, "I hope that you are in peace, my  
friend"  
  
~Kousora in next chapter and maybe Jyoumi, please review. (Also, if   
you've never thought about liking Kousora(Soshiro/Sorshiro) then maybe you should read my other stories *hint hint*) *~Sora~*~ 


	4. Veemon's Heartbreak

~Kousora! *cheers* Anywho! Jyoumi, Kenyako, and Kousora begin in this chapter! ^^; Ok, get reading! ~  
  
"My friend," Kari repeated as she looked into TK's crystal sapphire eyes thinking about Davis and her final kiss, "I love you"  
  
"I love you too Kari!" TK then looked into Kari's eyes and began to kiss her soft, gentle lips and Kari returned the kiss back...   
  
(A/N: Okay.... I SUCK AT SAPPYNESS OKAY?!)  
  
***  
  
Sora rises out of the bed as she looks to her side, "He's still sleeping"   
  
Looking to the tabletop next to her side of the bed she sees a picture of her, Izzy, and another little girl.   
  
"Mommy?" A little girl said as she rubbed her little crimson eyes.  
  
Norika is a red-haired little girl with her mother's crimson eyes with a hint of ebony from her father.   
  
"What is it Norika?" Sora said as she walked over to the girl.  
  
"I had a bad dweam" Norika has turned two and still yet has to master the "r" sound.  
  
"What was the dream?" Sora asked as she kneeled in front of her daughter.   
  
Norika looked at her mom and tears began to swell in her eyes, "It was . . . was . . . we wewre on a twip and we wewre on a plane and thewre was a stowrm."  
  
Sora nodded, "Was that it?"  
  
"Nope, thewre was lightning and that loud noise . . . somethin came on the speakewr thing and said like uhh . . . we awre going to cwrash, wrepeat, we awre going to cwrash! Then you and daddy took me in youwr awrms and huggeded me and told me that we'd be okay. Then . . . we cwrashed . . . we all . . . d.. died!" Norika ran into Sora's arms crying, "Mommy, I'm scawred . . . "  
  
"Don't worry, it's all over . . . " Sora told her as she hugged Norika, "You're not in the dream," she said when she was gently rocking Norika.  
  
"I nevewr wants that to happen" Norika said softly as she began to close her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"Little Norika . . . " Sora picked up Norika and set her in the bed with her daddy, and then walked downstairs for some orange juice.  
  
***  
  
At the newly formed Ichijouji residence, Ken and Yolei were getting ready to go to the Kamiya residence.  
  
"Yolei, get out of bed would ya!"  
  
"I just want to sleep . . . "  
  
"We have to go to the Kamiya's house and all you wanna do is just sleep . . . "  
  
"Kennnyyyy . . . "  
  
"Yolei, you need to get up!"  
  
"Fine . . . " Yolei replies and then mumbles, "I'm just going to go back to sleep again . . . "  
  
***  
  
"JOE! PICK UP THE PHONE!" Mimi screamed as she stared at the "phone box."  
  
"Ring ring ring ring ring" was the only thing heard (besides Mimi's loud, obnoxious screaming).  
  
"Grrr . . . dumb Joe" Mimi said and slammed the phone on the hook, "I'll just go by myself"  
  
***  
  
Back at the Kamiya residence, Tai, Matt, TK, and Kari clean up some so the other Digidestined would have room to sit for the ritual of Davis Motomiya, the new goggle boy.  
  
"Tai, when they be here?" Kari asked like a child, tugging slightly on his shirt.  
  
"They'll be here probably when it's light enough to see outside, Kari"  
  
"I hate to be the one to actually say this but, I think J-jun should come, and ONLY because she was Goggle-head's sister . . . " Matt hesitantly said.  
  
"You're right, Matt, she should come" Tai replied.  
  
"I'm right . . . ? I mean, of course I'm right!" Matt boasted.  
  
"I don't understand though... who would want to kill me?" Kari pondered as if she was taking a math test on the final day of school.  
  
"I was wondering that too, Kari" TK said while holding his chin.  
  
"Was it a human or a..." Kari replied and jumped up, "Or a Digimon!"  
  
"Well, what Digimon would have done it?" Tai wondered as he saw a blue Digimon walk in.  
  
"Hi, Veemon!" Kari ran over to him and gave him a big hug, "Did you hear about Davis...?" Kari frowned as she saw his sad face.  
  
"Yes..." Veemon sniffled, this was the first time the four of them ever really saw Veemon crying.  
  
Kari walked Veemon over to the body, "Davis..." was all that Veemon said for awhile.  
  
"Are you ok , Veemon?" Kari said as she bent down.  
  
"Poor Veemon," thought the guys.  
  
"N-no..." Veemon replied with a sob, hoping Davis will never leave their hearts.  
  
"Veemon? Are you going to be ok?" Kari asked again with a worried look on her face.  
  
I'm fine, Kari..." Veemon just tried to put on a happy face.  
  
"Veemon, don't lie, you're not fine!" Kari told him, "Don't ever tell anyone that you are fine if you aren't! I don't want any friends feeling blue if I'm not around to cheer them up, and you're felling extra blue!"  
  
"I am blue..." Veemon told Kari as she interrupted, "My point exactly! Now, tell us what you and Davis did before he came here."  
  
"O...k..." Veemon sighed, looking down at the floor in sadness, "Well... we were at the soccer field in the park... that was fun..." he said trying to force out a smile.  
Kari nodded, trying to be happy, yet not suceeding. There was a knock on the wall outside, since there was no door. "Can we come in?!" a familiar woman's voice came from the door.  
  
"Sora...?" Tai said looking around from the bedroom into the hallway.   
  
Matt also peered around the door, since Tai had stopped their kiss, 'Sora... why now?!' he thought as he followed Tai through the door.   
  
(A/N: I left out the part where they started kissing because... I suck at sap!!)   
  
Kari stopped frowning when she heard Sora, she then ran after them, with TK following.  
  
When the four of them came into the living room, they saw Izzy, Sora, and their little girl, which the four of them had never seen, Norika.   
  
"Hewwo!" Norika yelled smiling her childish smile as Sora and Izzy pulled off their shoes and Norika's before walking in the apartment building.  
  
Minutes later; Yolei and Ken walked inside the door, knocking before entering and took their shoes off.   
  
"Kenny... why is it so dark..." she said holding on to his shoulders and leaning on them.   
  
Mimi and Joe met up outside of the apartment building, and hugged. They both took the elevator up several flights and stepped into the Kamiya apartment building and took their shoes off at the door like the others.   
  
"YAY! I FINALLY I FOUND YOU JOE!" Mimi hugged him tightly and yelled, so loud, that she almost scared someone next door...  
  
***  
  
Outside, there were a few people discussing something among themselves, "We will get her... if it's the last thing we do!" the lead said taking out a new gun and knife. "The time has come..."  
~W00T! I'm done! God I'm so fluffin sorry for taking soooo long! I was in a HHUUGGEEEEEE writer's block X_X;;; Anyways, please review *points to the review button and smiles* And lastly, sorry for the crappy quality.. I wrote the first part of the chapter months ago and finished today (April 1)! Please review ^^;~ 


End file.
